dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rin Marya
Rin Marya is a major character in the story, "Highschool DxD: Heavenly Dragon Emperor." She is the child born to a human and a Devil, therefore making her a half-Devil. Originally living a normal life, despite the situation regarding her birth, she eventually showed signs of awakening to her demonic power, leading to her mother ostracizing and trying to kill her. She also looks virtually identical to Lucifer, the first Fallen Angel, and the original Great Devil King. Rin was later taken in by the new "God," Metatron, after he found her living on the streets, and later reincarnated her as his Queen of Hearts. Because of her prowess, she has come to call herself the strongest demon-angel, but is still well-regarded. Appearance Rin is a well-endowed woman in her early twenties, having long white hair that reaches down to her hips, and like Metatron, has two different colored eyes, with her left colored green, and her right eye, blue. She is usually found wearing a simple white dress with the hem ending at her calves, red wristbands, and a pair of white bandages for socks around her feet. She also wears a small bell attached to her her ear lobe, and a red choker around her neck. Much to Issei's immense pleasure, while in their apartment, she can be found in the nude, though will wear lingerie of Metatron insists on it. As both a reincarnated Angel, and a half-Devil, Rin is capable of flying with both white feathery wings and black bat-like wings. Similar to a few other characters in the story, she has multiple Devil wings, having six in all. Personality Rin is a very upbeat, cheerful person who is almost always in high spirits. In spite of her treatment at the hands of her mother, who had even tried to kill her on multiple occasions, she still remains fairly optimistic, and perhaps airheaded at times. She comes off as rather naive, having been mostly sheltered for most of her life and living out on the streets, coupled with the fact that she has been living in Heaven with Metatron for ten years has also not helped matters. Like Gabriel, she is completely and utterly clueless of Issei's obvious lecherous thoughts of her, especially when he sees her completely naked. Rin also enjoys spending time with those she is close to, evident when calls her hanging with Issei a "date," and likes to cuddle with them when they go to sleep, as shown when Issei awoke after being reincarnated as a Angel to find a completely naked Rin next to him. She does this because it makes her feel much closer to those that Metatron has given a second chance, or has found to have potential. Despite these happy and positive traits, according to Metatron, Rin harbors deep guilt and sadness in her heart, and will often put on a face so that others will not become bothered. This was evident when she revealed that she hated herself for existing, as simply living brought nothing but pain to her mother, hence why she left the house, so she could not bring her parent any more suffering. She also makes parallels to Akeno Himejima as well, being emotionally dependent on someone who cares for her, namely Metatron. She is fully aware that she resembles Lucifer, who he was in love with, and doesn't seem to mind, as the affection she receives from him gives her a sense of purpose. As the series progresses, this dependence also extends to Issei, though their relationship is more like a sibling bond, as she is the oldest member of their group of Metatron's Brave Saints, in terms of experience as a Fallen Angel. Like any girl, however, Rin can be very jealous, but she rarely ever shows this side to her. When she does, it causes any male around her to become visibly scared. Issei described her jealous side as the equivalent to a massively obsessed yandere. History Rin was born to an unnamed woman, who was Catholic, after having been raped by an unknown assailant. Strangely, the woman kept the baby, despite the circumstances, and raised her with gentle care. However, as time progressed, Rin began showing signs of awakening to her demonic power, causing things to go on the fritz or blow up, as well as her injuries healing at a rapid rate. Recognizing that her child was a devil, the woman then began to ostracize her own daughter, and some days, had mental breakdowns, and tried to kill her. Despite all of this, however, Rin never hated her mother, but instead, grew to hate herself for causing her mother so much pain, and at the age of twelve, left. For the next year, she would live out on the streets, going day to day by hitch-hiking or by pick-pocketing. At some point in time, she encountered Riser Phenex, who was visiting the human world to obtain some chocolates for Ravel. At first, Riser dismissed her as no more than a homeless woman until, after moving closer to her, he felt her power. Now recognizing her as a Devil, Riser eyed her body, and immediately tried to coerce her into coming with him, planning on making her into a member of his peerage. Rin, however, refused, saying that her mother had taught her better than to go with strangers. Riser was determined to make her his, and tried to forcefully make her into a member of his peerage, calling on Yubelluna to apprehend her, only to find themselves being repelled by Rin, who, despite her lack of training, had enough power to put her on equal terms with the two. After successfully managing to repel their assaults, Rin fled, and managed to escape them. Sometime afterwards, Rin met Metatron, who mistook her for Lucifer, due to their remarkable resemblance to one another. After he introduced himself as Enoch, Rin gave him her name. Afterwards, Metatron asks her why she is living out on the streets, and wearing only a ratty old cloak, as her clothes had been torn apart by Yubelluna and Riser. She then explains that she had no home to return to, as she was branded as a demon child by her religious mother, and was nearly killed by her parents during her mental breakdowns. Metatron, touched by her story, offers to take her in. She asks if there is food involved, and when he replies there is, she immediately accepts his offer. Upon returning to Metatron's current place of housing, he finds her some suitable clothes for her to wear. Afterwards, he fixes up some food for them to eat. Soon afterward, Rin instantly falls in love with his cooking, commenting that if she could, she'd marry him, saying that he would make a good housewife. Metatron accepts her praise and asks why she was called a demon child, if she had no problems speaking about it. To his surprise, she explains that her father was a Devil who raped her mother when she was young, and impregnated her. When she was born, Rin was, at first, seemingly normal, but as she grew up, her mother and her grandparents began to notice the signs of demonic power emerging. Because her mother was Catholic, she began to ostracize and torment her daughter, even trying to kill her on multiple occasions. Metatron, horrified by this, asked how she could speak so casually about this, to which Rin replies that she didn't really think much of it, as her wounds usually healed in no time at all. She also responded by saying that, despite what she did, Rin loves her mother dearly, enough so that she recognized that her being in the same house as her caused her nothing but pain, and left, promising that she would come back once in a while to see she was doing, and that, hopefully, by then, she would not see her as a demon. Metatron was deeply touched by her devotion to her mother, despite how horrible she was, and then thought of the idea of reincarnating her as an Angel. Before actually going through with the idea, he asked her how much she knew about the supernatural world. Rin responded that she knew a little bit, having received a rough explanation of it from Riser when he tried to force her into his peerage. Metatron then began to fill in the gaps, bringing up the history of the Great War, but leaving out crucial details, such as Andromeda, Trihexa, and God's death. When Rin asks how it is that he knows so much, he shows her his wings, calling himself by his angel name and status. Rin becomes ecstatic and overjoyed, asking if he's seriously an angel, which he confirms. She quickly becomes excited, saying that her mom was going to be happy when she learns she met an angel. Metatron then asks her if she wants to become an angel herself, halting her excitement, and asking for clarification. He then explains how the three factions lost a great number of people, and have begun doing what they can to repair. He also explains how both Heaven and the Underworld have developed a system that allows them to reincarnate individuals into their respective races. Seeming to get a grasp on it, Rin asks if Metatron is asking her if she wants to become an angel, which he confirms for her. Smiling, Rin accepts his offer. Afterwards, she is made into his Queen of Hearts, and has since then lived with him in Heaven. Powers and Abilities Trivia * Similar to Metatron, Rin was originally designed with a different backstory, intended to be the Angel equivalent to Akeno Himejima, though this idea was later scrapped. * Rin's body measurements are B87-W58-H88 cm. As noted by Issei in a conversation with Motohama and Matsuda, her breasts are very soft. * Rin's suit in the Brave Saint system is the Queen of Hearts. ** As the first member of Metatron's Brave Saints, she holds the most experience. She is also the only member to be of the Suit of Hearts, similar to Issei's role as the only member to be of the Suit of Spades (the Ace), Asia's role being the Suit of Clubs (the Jack), and Irina in the suit of Diamonds (the Ace). * It is implied in several instances that Rin has feelings for Metatron. * In the original draft of the story, Rin was intended to be apart of Issei's harem, which is composed of Akeno, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweiss, and Ravel, though this was later scraped in favor of her becoming a lover for Metatron. * As stated by several characters, Rin bears an almost identical image to Lucifer, and is speculated to perhaps being the reincarnation of Lucifer herself. Whether or not this is true, however, is unknown. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Angels Category:DemonsAnarchy